


Destiny without Direction

by Vampess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daryl is a mess, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Pain, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, everyone is talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampess/pseuds/Vampess
Summary: i suck at summaries, basically a love triangle with Aaron falling for Daryl and Rick realizing that hes been in love with him the whole time.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 38
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have had no inspiration to write for a while now, part of that was because of some really shitty comments on previous stories left on here. So i deleted everything on my profile. However i did a re-watch of walking dead during lock down and this started. So i decided that i would give writing another go and if people dont like it then its there problem and their shitty comments are a reflection of them and not me.  
> Please enjoy.  
> I own nothing :)

Destiny without direction 

Chapter one.

Daryl looked at Aaron “ill go ill lead them out you make a break for the fence” Aaron didn't know what to say this man by his side was willing to risk his own life for him to get out of the mess he had put them into. As the walkers continued to swarm the car. They knew their options were limited but even with the situation dire, there was no way Aaron was going to let another person die for him; it was not who he was. “This was my fault” his head was down looking at his hands. Daryl cut him off “it wasn't a question, this ain't your decision, it aint no ones fault just let me finish my smoke first” 

Aaron looked at him now, the concern showing on his face. “no you don't lead them away, we do it together we fight, weather we make it or not we do it together we have to” 

He watched as Daryl's eyes met his from under his bangs. He watched as he wanted him to say something to him but stopped. Aaron took a chance and leaned forward, lifting his hand to touch Daryl's face; his movements were slow, not wanting to scare the hunter. He moved his thumb down his cheek feeling the stubble that had built up, he watched him for any signs that he was not comfortable with his actions. He didn't see anything that told him that Daryl didn't want his touch, his hand moved as his thumb brushed his lips. He watched as Daryl closed his eyes leaning into his hand. Aaron took a chance; he moved in further placing a soft kiss on the other man's dry chapped lips, nothing heavy and very quick “together or not at all” he spoke the words low but Daryl heard him loud and clear. 

Rick sat on the porch to their Alexandria home staring into the sunset. “Penny for them” he looked across at Carol as she walked towards him and swiped a hand across his forehead. “Daryl” he just spoke the one word as Carol took a seat next to him on the step. Rick found comfort in her presence as her shoulder bumped his “what about him” she had seen their relationship change recently they were close, closer than brothers but since they joined the community their time together had been limited to them fighting about small things and Daryl running off recruiting with Aaron. 

“He's not back they have been gone for days now they shouldn't be gone this long” Rick dropped his head into his hands “I miss him” it was hard to admit to missing someone. Rick hated feeling weak; he had Daryl by his side right from the start and now it felt like he had lost him; they had barely spoken since they came here and he couldn't stop thinking it was a mistake.  
He felt a hand on his back rubbing it in circles. “he will be back” Carols head was on his shoulder as she spoke. Sighing heavily Rick closed his eyes. “you need to tell him how you feel you can't keep it all bottled up its been going on far to long” 

Rick knew what she was getting at his shift in feelings for Daryl started a long time ago but they were close and he didn't want to change that if he was wrong. Daryl was no good with feelings and he didn't want to lose him by telling him that he felt something for him. Problem was he didn't know quite what the feelings were so he buried them, he continued to pretend that it was just because of their situation, just because they were close. Convinced himself that he was just confused because of the lack of intimacy and ladies in the world. Truth was he was just scared, scared he would be rejected and that he would lose him for good. At least this way he was still around even if it was in small doses.

Rick moved to stand “iv lost him Carol, he's gone too far from us now, he barely speaks to me” looking down at Carol the love for him shining in her eyes as she stood meeting his level. “Daryl will never be lost to us Rick, he is lost to this way of life it's not him, it's not what he knows, being out there is what he knows, you have to talk to him, he will always come back to us were his family” 

“All on me hey” when was it ever not all on him. He turned towards the door “thanks Carol il talk to him as soon as he gets back whenever that may be”

They managed to make it to the woods they both panted, exhausted from running. Aaron stopped leaning against a tree trying to get his breath back in some sort of order. “Daryl wait there miles away now, just take a minute” Daryl stopped dead on the stop, dropping down onto the ground breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. “Daryl about…..” Daryl raised his hand, he didn't want to talk about it. The hand floating in the air proved that. Aaron knew he had messed up.“i…..” Daryl stood “drop it we need to start moving if we are going to get back before we lose the light” he walked away from Aaron and into the thick trees. 

Aaron stood “Daryl we have to talk about this” all he could see was Daryl's back walking away from him. Daryl had changed since he joined the community; he found it hard to live behind the walls. Hell he lived in a trailer in the middle of a trailer park before all this, he was a loner, relied on himself, loved the outdoors and now he was stuck with a massive house and walls with more people than he cared to know.  
Him and Rick had grown apart and that made him sad in so many ways. They disagreed with each other about everything and their relationship was strained. He could hear Aaron shouting behind him but he pressed on moving forward towards home. The word seems so alien on his lips. He always believed home to be where the people he loved were but these days he wasn't sure he fitted in. He felt like he was slowly pulling away from his people, becoming the outsider he had always been. That's why he liked these trips with Aaron. He didn't want anything from him and It got him outside away from too many people, but it seemed he wanted something from him now as well. 

He glanced slightly to make sure Aaron was still close to him,he was dripping wet breathing deeply as he tried to keep up. Daryl still didn't stop, his mind was racing and then there was the kiss from Aaron in the car. He knew his relationship with him was changing, he had spent a lot of time with him recently, having dinner and drinks as well as spending time outside of the walls. They had talked, shared memories and things about themselves. Aaron had seen him at his worst when he was crying in the woods he had told him that.  
His mind swam had he done something that made Aaron think that he was interested in him he tried to think, tried to analyze every situation that he had been in with Aaron. He couldn't help but think he caused this and there was Eric had Aaron just forgot he had someone at home, someone who loves him, someone who was waiting for him at the gate after every trip outside the walls.  
“Daryl” he heard the scream behind him as a walker jumped out and grabbed at Daryl he didn't have a chance to react and it pulled him down as he lost his footing landing hard on his crossbow that was held on his back. A pain shot through him and he felt the blood leave his body as the walker chomped down on top of him he held it at arms length trying to grab at his side knife. The pain in his back made him feel unsteady as things started to swim in front of him, before everything went black. 

The house was quiet as Rick turned the lights off and locked everything up. Daryl and Aaron were still not back, he had told the watch that as soon as Daryl was back he wanted to see him no matter what time. He climbed the stairs, checked in on the kids and made his way to his room as Michonne came out of hers. “he still not back” her face full of pity. “Nope” there was nothing else for him to say as he shut the door. 

“Daryl “ he screamed trying to get his attention as he saw the walker appear from behind the tree grabbing at him. Everything happened so fast and the next thing he knew he was down on the ground with the walker on top of him. Aaron pushed himself with the last bit of strength he had to reach Daryl sticking his knife in the back of the walkers head. He was shouting his name with no response. Daryl was out of it; he could see blood on the floor but didn't know where it was from. 

He dragged at the walker lying dead on top of Daryl; he checked his breathing while checking for bites. Moving Daryl slightly he could see that the crossbow bar had snapped and gone into his back; he touched it but decided against pulling it out; it was too far in his skin.  
There was no way that he was losing him not now, not now that he had felt his lips on his he wanted to know if this was something they could explore.  
He was losing the light as the sun got lower in the sky he knew had to do something he just didn't know what that was. They couldn't stay out in the open like this and there was no way he could make it to Alexandria with Daryl passed out. He tried desperately to lift him but he was weak and Daryl was a dead weight. He didn't know what to do. Alexandria was not too far away but it wasn't safe to leave Daryl passed out on the ground; the smell of blood alone will pull the walkers straight to him. He didn't know what to do as he sat on the floor next to Daryl taking a long gulp of his warm water. 

Rick couldn't sleep; he had lay in bed for hours tossing and turning, he pulled on his jeans and boots leaving the house quietly. The community was quiet at this time of night and you would never have guessed that they were in the middle of a sea of walkers always trying to kill them. He could hear them around the walls as he walked towards the gate. “Rick” he turned, seeing Michonne standing behind him with her sword thrown across her shoulder. “You can't go outside the gate wait for the sun to come up” she knew he was going to look for Daryl. “you dont even know where they have gone, its a suicide mission”  
He looked at her, his head tilting as he did so he knew she was right; it was a stab in the dark to try and find them he didn't even know where to look. “You're right I'll wait but I'll do it on watch. I can't lay in that bed any longer” he turned walking away “hey” he stopped again “you want some company” he laughed she never let up as she followed Rick towards the watchtower. 

Aaron had managed to drag Daryl a couple of hundred yards there was a hut that he had seen earlier that day and had decided that he could barricade Daryl in there while he went for help. The bow in Daryl's back was holding the blood flow and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not but he was worried that he had made no effort to wake up.  
Reaching the hut he pulled Daryl inside there was one door and no windows, pulling the door closed he secured it with spare wood around the ground. Any bleeding from Daryl would be masked by the walker blood that covered him when Aaron had killed the walker. 

He hoped that he could make it back to Daryl quickly as he set off running towards the community.


	2. Feelings always come.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love shows in even the darkest of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on this story, very much needed. i know i am not the best writer out there but i try hard to make something as special as i can.

Watch was quite apart from Michonne making jokes to try and keep Ricks mind free from worry, she knew it wasn't working but she carried on anyway hoping to keep his mind in the moment. Rick sat looking at the stars; they were clear in the dark sky not a cloud to be seen. He loved that this was so far away from where they were months before. They hadn't even stopped back then to have a chance to look at the stars. His mind drifted to Daryl, he had been by his side since the beginning. It had been rocky back then but they had worked on it. Now life without him was lonely; it made him feel like he had lost part of himself. They had drifted so far apart from each other.

“He will be ok you know” he felt Michonne come up behind him, squeezing his shoulder. He lifted his hand to hers “he's a survivor” before she had a chance to say anything else Rick was standing pulling his gun from the holster. 

Aaron was steps away from Alexandria he wanted to yell, to shout, to scream, but he knew if he did the dead would be on him quickly. The run was difficult; he was running on empty but he knew Daryl's life lay in his hands and every second counted.  
As he got closer to the gate, he saw someone stand up at the watchtower. He waved his hands frantically, his legs were worn out almost like jelly and he wasn't sure how many more steps he could take. 

“Aaron” the voice shouted from out of the dark as Rick ran down the watchtower steps Michonne close behind “where the fuck is he why is he alone” he yelled behind him “Rick calm down” he grabbed at the gate pulling to open it. Michonne noticed the lights had started to come on in the houses as she watched Rick grapple with the gate. “where the fuck is he” he yelled as Aaron collapsed at his feet. He couldn't speak and the breath was stuck in his throat as Rick dragged him to his feet slamming him against the gate. He could hear people shouting behind him but he didn't care. “where the fuck is he Aaron” hands were on him pulling at his shirt trying to drag him away, he never flinched just continued to stare at Aaron who was breathless and shaking against his arms. 

“Aaron” Eric was there trying to pull Rick from him. “let him go” an elbow backwards had Eric landing on his arse behind Rick he never turned. “Aaron” he was sweating now was Daryl dead, what was he not telling him, had Aaron just left him out there, had he even put him down when he turned. 

Aaron's legs dangled where Rick was holding him; the crowd behind them was bigger, now more people had awakened by the noise. Rick didn't even care that they were still outside the gates; he could hear the walkers getting closer but he couldn't seem to stop and think it was never his strong point. Most of his decisions were decided on a wim in the moment. “Hes safe, hes hurt but i made sure he was safe”  
Rick was steaming, his face was red and the anger was showing. “and you just left him out there” he let him go, pacing like a wild animal. “I needed help, he's knocked out and bleeding” that made Rick turn around “and you left him” his voice was low and full of venom. 

“Rick we need to go and get him” he stepped into Aaron's face “you ain't going nowhere” he walked away towards a car he knew was running, stocked up with gas for the next supply run that was needed. “Rick stop,” Michonne shouted, “we need him, we need to get to Daryl quickly and he knows where we need to go.” Rick knows she's right, they need him it would be quicker with him, but he wanted to kill him. The sun was starting to rise and that would make it easier, but he knew the exact spot. “get in the fucking car” Rick looked over to see Aaron being held tight by Eric. “Now” Rick yelled as he watched him get up on shaky legs with Eric's help. 

Rick jumped in the passenger side of the car barking orders as Aaron struggled to think and gave directions to Michonne. Rick gazed out the window “he better be alive” he stated as the trees flew by without even looking at Aaron. His knee bounced as Michonne gently laid her hand on it “he will be ok it's Daryl”.

The rest of the car journey was in silence after about 20 minutes Aaron indicated for Michonne to turn right. Rick could just see a little hut it was clear that was where Aaron had left him. He was itching to get out of the car. He could see walkers scattered everywhere which he knew they would need to clear before they could get anywhere near the door. 

Daryl's head spun as he woke up lifting his body. The pain shot through him “Aaron” his voice was low and croaky. He was thirsty as he looked around for something to drink. He didn't know where he was, it was dark but there was a little bit of light peeking under the door. Aaron wasn't with him and he could hear the growling of the walkers outside. He had left him, left him here to die at the hands of them. He laid his head back down on the hard ground he was going to die alone, the same way that he had lived before all this started. This is the reason he didn't trust people because they always left him. Would people miss him? Would Rick miss him? The questions spun in his head before things started to go dark again. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open but he couldn't; he was gone. 

Michonne was out of the car quickly slicing heads off all the walkers coming towards them as Rick made a path towards the door of the hut, hitting anything that came in his path. He had ordered Aaron to stay in the car; he didn't want him anywhere near Daryl right now. He had protested until Rick held his knife to his throat and promised that he would slit it if he got out of the car and came anywhere near them. 

The door was blocked with wood and brick. Aaron had made sure that no one was getting in. Rick pulled at the panels removing the debris quickly before pushing it open. The site in front of him scared him to death. Daryl was lying still on the floor, almost grey blood pooled around him. Rick really didn't know if he was staring at his dead friend. He was by his side quickly; he didn't care if he turned he needed to be there for that. He needed to put it right if this was Daryl's fate.

“Daryl” he pushed him gently to his side wanting to see where the blood was coming from. He heard him moan, a moan that was a living moan; it was the relief he needed in that very moment. He could see the blood was coming from a wound in his back as he moved him further, he could see part of the crossbow sticking out close to his spine; he watched as the blood continued to seep out slowly. 

“Michonne'' he shouldn't yell but they needed to get him back “Michonne” he shouted again louder this time, he could hear her footsteps coming towards the door as she took out the last of the walkers. 

“Rick” the word was a whisper on his lips but it was there. “yeah buddy i'm here” he grabbed at his hand holding him tightly. “don't leave me Daryl don't you dare die on me” he watched a small smile form on his lips. ``i don't want to die Rick” He had never heard Daryl sound so weak, so scared. He didn't scare easily; he was so strong the cold chill of fear ran through Rick's body. He turned to Michonne who was standing at the doorway, the look on her face mirrored everything Rick was feeling in that very moment. 

“Michonne” he needed her to snap out of whatever was running through her head and help him, she was on the other side of him quickly. “he's alive barley, we need to get him home now” they needed to decide how to move him without making the wound any worse. They couldn't risk him losing any more blood. 

“We need to wrap it tight and seal the wound” Rick went straight to work tearing the sleeves from his shirt and tying them together making some sort of makeshift bandage. Michonne grabbed Daryl pulling him over so Rick could see the wound. Daryl moaned under her. “I'm so sorry” she knew they were doing the right thing. They had to get this wound bound and quick. She watched Rick's skilled hands ripping Daryl's shirt to expose the cut it was deep and close to his back bone. He wrapped it tightly around the bow end sticking out sealing the blood. “Is that right” he didn't have a clue what he was doing. He felt like he was making it up as he went, he just knew that he had to save his friend and pulling this thing out was not going to help him, not out here anyway. 

“Ready, what's the best way of doing this?” he tilted his head up to look at a now standing Michonne. “I'm guessing legs and arms lift and move slow” picking Daryl up was no easy task; he was a dead weight and they were scared of hurting him further but they needed to get him back to the doctor. “Get Aaron” Rick didn't even take the comment on board. “Rick, do you want him alive” The look on his face was one of confusion. Michonne could see him fighting against what they needed to do . Of course he wanted Daryl alive; but he really did not want him involved; common sense won over this time and he moved towards the door and waved him over. 

Aaron ran quickly to the hut, the color draining from his face as he reached the door, he stumbled to get over to the man lying on the floor. “Daryl I'm sorry i.. I” he looked up at Rick the tone that he wasn't speaking was radiating out of his eyes and he watched as Aaron stood. 

“Right has everyone got hold” he watched as they nodded at him. He heart hurt as he heard Daryl moaning in pain and he just wanted to stop, to put him down and make it better for him there and then but he knew it wasn't possible so he pushed through his own pain.  
Getting Daryl on the back seat was hard but they got him in and comfortable. Rick could see the blood starting again seeping through his shirt, the panic starting to rise in his chest “we really need to go”.

Rick ordered Aaron to move to the front of the car as he squeezed in the back where. He was in and out of consciousness as they started the car. Rick moved his head so that it was resting on his legs trying to make him as comfortable as he could. “Hang on Daryl we are taking you home” Aaron could feel Ricks eyes in the back of his head making him move in his seat uncomfortably. He knew he was to blame if he wouldn't have kissed Daryl, he wouldn't have distracted him.

Michonne drove the car carefully, making sure to take the bumps in the road slowly to save any more pain in Daryl's back. He leaned against the seat, his hand finding Daryls hair as he stroked it gently. He closed his eyes as his memories took him back through everything that they have been through.

From the first meeting to the whole Shane situation, the prison and having him by his side the whole time, to losing him after the battle with the governor and him saving his life yet again against Joe and his band of merry men. That memory sticks in his mind he had so many regrets about that moment, not telling Daryl that he loved him instead choosing to tell him he was his brother. Not kissing him after he saved their lives. So many regrets swam in his mind. There was never another moment like that again instead they spent weeks, maybe months on the road surviving, looking for food, fighting and protecting each other. There was no time for feelings and love out there on the road so he buried what he felt for the man and got on with what was needed to survive.

It didn't stop him feeling it, the nights sleeping huddled up together keeping warm, the slight touches that happened when they were close. Now this he stopped doing runs, keeping each other safe trusted outsiders and now Daryl hurt really hurt. 

“Rick” and there was that voice gritty to his ear he opened his eyes looking down at the man with his head on his lap. “Hey” his hand was still in his hair soothing him. “did i get bit” Daryl's eyes bore into Rick he could see the fear in his eyes. “No… no Daryl no” he repeated the word three times the fear in his own voice swam in his ears. “Rest Daryl we are nearly home” he watched his eyes close again as he fell back to sleep. 

Eric sat on the bed in the home he shared with Aaron, they met when the world went to shit and they have been together ever since. He once thought that they were together because they were the only gays in the group, but the more time he spent with Aaron the more they fell in love, the more they laughed together and when he told him he loved him he got the same response. He never doubted their love, never questioned it until now.  
Until recently, Aaron had been distant, he stood pacing the room, he hated waiting. He didn't know what had happened out there with Daryl; he just knew that since Daryl came to the community, he and Aaron had not been quite the same. There were small changes that he just couldn't work out. Aaron was always too tired for this or that, he never made time to talk to him; he was always rushing off out with Daryl on another recruiting mission. He had tried to talk to him many times about how he felt but it was never the time for Aaron. He even gave Daryl the bike he had been working on saying he was unable to fix it. He knew that was a lie as he had seen Aaron work on many things and they were perfect. When he asked him about it he told him he didn't have time. Time that's all they did have right now so he really didn't get it. Maybe he was kidding himself, maybe he did know what was wrong and he was trying to hide from it.

So he had decided that he was just going to ask him straight. He was going to confront the issue about where he stood with him, he needed to know. If anything he knew that life was too short to have anyone unhappy as much as it would hurt him to lose Aaron he knew they had to talk. 

The gates were in sight and Rick breathed a sigh of relief his hand had moved from Daryl's hair to his chest. He was making sure he could still feel his heart beating under his torn vest. Aaron jumped out as the car came to a stop and was banging on the gate shouting at them to hurry up. Michonne had turned in her seat looking at Daryl. There was no color to his face and his blood covered Rick. “he's strong he'll make it” she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince but felt she needed to say something. 

“Michonne drive”


	3. what the hell is going on....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything and everyone are confused. 
> 
> Will it ever be the same again. 
> 
> Again i suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all the positive feedback. I hope i can stay focused and continue i know where i want this story to head i just need to carry on writing :)

They unloaded Daryl from the car as carefully as they had put him in listening to the moans as they moved him. There were people crowding all around them asking what had happened, was he ok, was he bit. Rick wanted to yell at them all, wanted them out of the way, the noise was so loud as he tried desperately to block them out. His eyes were on Daryl the whole time watching everyone's careful movements. Looking up he could see Carol had joined them helping them get him out of the car, her face filled with panic as she looked at their hunter.   
Rick could hear her yelling for people to move and get out of the way as she pushed her way through people, he mouthed the words thank you to her as his eye caught Aaron's. He watched as he hovered next to Eric who stood by his side arm loosely thrown around his shoulder. He didn't care for them, his main focus was Daryl, they could do as they pleased. He would deal with Aaron another day.

“Carl get Denise” Carl stood rooted to the spot, the sight in front of him too much to take, he had lost so many people and now Daryl. He did not want to lose Daryl. “Carl now” Rick's voice boomed out as his eyes followed his son's run to the house Denise lived in. They had driven the car as close to the surgery as they could so they didn't have to carry him too far but it was still a struggle. Daryl was starting to come round as they moved him. “Rick” his eyes moved everywhere as he tried to move his head. “where's Aaron?” it pissed Rick off at the thought of Daryl asking for the man that had just left him out on the road. “He's safe” he heard Michonne answer him. He looked down at Daryl fully aware that his face was showing all the signs of his anger but his voice spoke softly.

“Stop worrying we need to get you sorted first” The presence next to him had him turning to see Aaron. He watched as Daryl reached out for him, watched as Aaron took his hand, squeezing it tight. “I'm here im OK, let them sort you out” Rick watched the exchange, his eyes moving from their hands and back to Daryl's face that had a slight smile to it even though the pain he was in. “Move” he shoved Aaron out of the way, making him break his contact with Daryl as they got him through the surgery door. 

Aaron dropped where he stood as the door closed shut behind him, cutting him out. He looked up to see Eric walking over to him slowly. He carried his worry on his face for Aaron to see he knew that the exchange with Daryl had not gone unnoticed. Eric never misses anything. He may be a rubbish fighter but he was a watcher and he would have seen the way he held his hand. The way he looked at him.   
He sat next to him. “Hey he will be ok, this was not your fault” Eric knew that Aaron would blame himself. He was trying hard to keep his own feelings in check. He didn't want to add to Aaron's stress by asking questions, but his mouth just did not cooperate with his brain and before he knew it he was blurting out. “What was that'' Aaron looked at him, his mind was foggy, he needed to sleep but didn't want to move from this spot until he knew Daryl was ok. 

“What” he didn't even think about his response, it just came out. “The hands Aaron” he looked at his own hands. Hands that a minute ago were holding Daryls. His hand that Daryl reached for what was that, was that a sign that he needed him, was it a sign of friendship, was it a sign that he was glad he was ok. His head hurt, he was covered in blood. Blood that he didn't know was his friends or one of the undead. He shivered looking at Eric, he could see him waiting for an answer, any answer, just an answer. “It was nothing” that was all he had, all he could get out. Eric didn't believe him he could tell by his face. “Didn't look that way” Eric stood it was a shitty remark he knew that but he also knew it was lies coming out of Aaron's mouth, the person he trusted most in the world was just sitting there and lying to him over and over and he had just about had enough of it. “You staying here or you coming back to the house” 

His answer was interrupted by screams coming from into the surgery. Aaron stood quickly pushing the door open. Daryl was on his stomach with Rick sat on his back holding him down. Denise pulled at the crossbow piece she was sweating and there was panic in her voice. “It has to come out completely. I dont have the equipment to pull out any stray pieces, Rick you need to hold him still or it will snap further” Rick turned looking at the door as he tried hard to keep his weight on a bucking Daryl. “get him out of here, this is your fault take a long fucking look you should have had his back Aaron”

Aaron just stood “i can help” he stuttered “you have done enough get out” Rick still didn't know what had happened between them out there and what the fuck the hand holding was. But right now he really didn't want to deal with Aaron. Michonne looked at him. She could read him like a book, she could see the jealousy in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he met Jessie's husband. 

“Aaron just go Eric please” Michonne spoke quietly as she urged Eric to take him out the room. She watched as Eric touched his arm and pulled him backwards, shutting the door. Aaron shook him off “i have every right to be there” that was it for Eric the rage bubbled over and spilled straight out of his mouth. “why Aaron why the fuck do you have any right to be in there, hes with his people, his family why should you be in there you are not part of that mix you have your own family, that” he pointed at the closed door “that in there is his let them be and save there friend” He was mad he never spoke to Aaron that way but he was sick of this he needed to know the truth. 

“I kissed him” it just came out in a blur in front of everyone that was standing around. He took in the scene as they all stopped there chatter and turned looking at him. Even at the end of the world people love a good gossip. “What are you all that nosy, well now you have something to talk about dont ya, I kissed Daryl, share it with the world for all I care” he turned to walk away. “You kissed him” all around them was quite making Eric's voice echo around the houses.   
He stopped but never turned, he felt sick he just wanted to get the hell out of there. This is not the way he wanted to tell Eric what he had done. He had pushed him, made him tell him like this. He couldn't even look at him right now so he just started to walk again in the direction of their home leaving Eric standing on the porch with this confession to cope with in front of all their neighbors.   
There was so much blood he scrubbed his hands till they hurt but there were still traces of it under his nails. The morning had passed so quickly the sun was now high in the sky shining in the window of the small bathroom. Denise had pumped Daryl full of drugs to warn off any infection. She didn't want to risk stitching the skin straight away until she knew full well there was nothing left inside. She had prodded and poked at his flesh until he gave up struggling and passed out. Once she knew it was clear she stitched up the gaping hole in his back.   
Rick had been sitting on his back the whole time holding him down as he screamed against her hands. He hated seeing him in so much pain but they had to do it. The part of the crossbow that had embedded in Daryl's skin was close to his spine and had gone in a good few inches so they had to be careful. 

He stood staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, his eyes were dark, sleeves ripped from his shirt that was ruined and covered in blood, his friend's blood. His mind wandered back to Daryl reaching out and grabbing Aaron's hand he couldn't work out what that was or maybe he just didn't want to. Aaron had a boyfriend, there couldn't be something between them, was all these trips outside the walls a cover for them fucking. He gripped the sink, his knuckles turning white the more his mind thought about what they had been doing out there in the wood all this time, it was a perfect cover. A clever cover.

What upset him the most was that Daryl had not trusted him enough to tell him they were fucking. They were supposed to be brothers and something like this he should have wanted to share with him. He couldn't help thinking how confused Daryl would have been from what he knew this would have been very new to him and he could have helped him. Maybe he didn't know his best friend as well as he believed he did. He could have given him some advice as much as it would have hurt him to hear the details, he could have trusted him enough to confide in him.   
Why him? Why Daryl? Aaron had a boyfriend, one that loved him and in this world that is hard to find. Why throw it away he didn't understand. The thought of Aaron putting his hands on Daryl made him want to put his hands on him and not in a good way. He was bubbling with a fire in his belly that he had not felt for a long time. He didn't even know what that feeling was.  
Before he realized it his fist had connected with the mirror shattering the glass all over the sink and cutting his hand to bits. The door flew open as Michonne stood behind him. “What the hell” He turned and noticed Carl was standing behind her mesmerized by the blood dripping into the sink. He had seen enough blood in his short lifetime but it never got any easier for him. Rick worried all the time about him, concerned about the amount of death and blood that surrounded his son. “Dad” couldn't look at him, couldn't let his son see him in such a state he would never understand why. “Michonne'' She got it and he listened as she ushered Carl out promising she would sort things out as she closed the bathroom door. 

She looked disappointed in him “More blood to clean up” she tried to keep it light as she watched Rick drop his head, he couldn't stand looking at her face. “what happened out there” she knew he wasn't looking for an answer from her, she couldn't give it to him, she didn't know. “You can talk to him when he wakes up” He looked at her now “I have a better idea” he pulled open the door moving past Carl who was standing waiting for him. He looked at Daryl lying asleep on the bed, looking more comfortable. Fluids were pumping into him from the makeshift drip. Denise had managed to put together. Before disappearing out of the door and onto the street.   
Michonne was close behind shouting at him to stop and think, before he ran into Carol “woah Rick” he looked at her but kept moving. She had seen that look from Rick many times before. It was the look of hate and he was aiming it at someone. “Rick” she was more forceful with her words as she grabbed his arm spinning him on his heel. She watched his hand stop in midair as he realised who it was grabbing at him. “This won't help” she knew where he was heading as Michonne finally caught up with them. 

“We need to sort your hand out” she wanted to distract him as she walked him back towards the surgery shoeing away people who had gathered. “People are so nosey in small communities” she laughed but she could tell Rick was not amused with being manhandled. “I thought he was with Eric not Daryl” the resident walking in front of them was talking to someone else. He had not seen Rick standing right behind him. “What was that? '' he quickly turned, feeling Rick's hand on his shoulder. He stood on the spot looking between Carol and Michonne.   
Rick scared most of the people that lived at the community and most stayed clear of him and his group when they first arrived. “What did you say about Daryl” he was really up in his face now as Carol dragged him backwards. “Enough” she continued to frogmarch him back up the steps and shut the door. “Whats going on” he looked at her as she gathered things to clean up his hand. “Carol” she looked at him unsure that he needed to know. “there's a rumor” she held back. “Carol please” he jumped as she cleaned the cuts on his hand the antiseptic. “Aaron kissed Daryl” she waited for the shouting to start but it never came instead Rick stood and walked out of the room.


	4. In the middle with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life never seems to go as planned for our lovely lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been playing around with this chapter a little bit, i think i am happy with this result but i guess any feedback from readers will let me know :)

Eric could hear the shower running as he opened the door to their home. Aaron was in the middle of stripping off. He didn't have a chance to speak to him before he slammed the bathroom door. He walked around their home before heading to the kitchen turning on the tap he drank down a glass of cold water. He was amazed that they still had running water, he felt blessed that their lives had been easier than that of Rick's group who were on the road for months fending for themselves. 

He remembered the night Aaron had brought them back to the community. He remembers how worried people were. The group looked feral but they had two young children with them, so they couldn't just turn them away and leave them out there longer. Then there was Daryl. Aaron had taken a shine to him after seeing him crying in the woods alone and away from his group. He started to Talk about him all the time, he was always telling him how sensitive Daryl really was. To be honest Daryl scared Eric and he saw him as a wild redneck, the ones that his parents had kept him away from in the old world when he was growing up.

Aaron was right as he often was. Daryl was a sweetheart, maybe a messy eater but a sweetheart all the same. He spent a lot of time at their home and he noticed that Aaron encouraged it, even on nights that they had planned to spend together. Daryl would turn up and stand at the door like a lost sheep saying that Aaron had invited him. Aaron would bring him in with open arms no matter what plans they had and they would sit and talk late into the night about their runs often not noticing that he had gone to bed.

Eric made his way upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Aaron. Fresh clothes were laid out on the bed neatly. The room was spotless and the pillows that Eric had insisted he needed were neatly in their place on the bed they shared.  
He moved slowly taking in every last detail of their special place, running his hand along the wood of the drawers feeling how smooth it was under his hand. He made his way to the cupboard and pulled out a rucksack. He opened the drawers and started to neatly pack the bag. The bag was worn and old but it was the last thing he had left of the old world. He left his home with it when the world went to shit he hadn't really seen it much since then. The tears were starting now he didn't want to leave his home. It felt worse than the first time he had to do it. He didn't want to leave Aaron but he couldn't stay. Aaron was not happy and he knew that, who kisses someone else if they're happy. 

He heard the shower turn off but continued to pack his bag. It wouldn't take much longer he didn't own as much as he used to. He tried hard not to look at the door but his eyes betrayed him as he watched Aaron enter the room, towel wrapped around his waist. “You fucked him yet or is it the other way around” he couldn't stop himself the words just came out while he continued to throw clothes in a bag not really concentrating on how neat it was anymore. “You're leaving” he completely ignored Eric's question. Eric's eyes continued to follow him as he sat on the bed. “Well there's no point in me staying when you're kissing other men is there” he tried to keep his voice as steady as he could, not wanting to show Aaron how hurt he really was. “Can't we talk about this” Eric looked up at him. “You want to talk, that's all i have asked you to do for weeks talk to me and you have just took no notice, instead you have gone out with him, invited him over on our special nights so no right now we cant talk about this”  
“Where you going to go'' Aaron didn't want Eric to go or at least he didn't think he wanted him to. He was so confused he was sure he loved Eric. He was right he did kiss Daryl it was him he started it but he didn't know what it meant. Maybe they needed a break till he could sort himself out; he was clearly a mess.

“Does it matter where I go” Eric zipped up his bag and threw in over his shoulder, pulling Aaron from his own mind. “Eric please at least let me explain” he walked down the stairs and out the front door into the street. He never looked back; he couldn't if he looked back right now he knew he would let Aaron convince him to stay and he needed some time. Time to find who he was and what he wanted.

Rick sat on the porch with a large glass of whiskey. A bottle Daryl had found a while back on one of their last runs. It had never been opened, they were saving it for a rainy day. Today now seemed the perfect rainy day. He saw Eric walk out of the house he shared with Aaron, carrying a rucksack, he watched as he stopped taking a deep breath before walking off in the opposite direction. Clearly he knew that Aaron had kissed Daryl. He couldn't help the intrusive thoughts crossing his mind about how Aaron deserved everything he got.

Dropping his head back against the railing, he was shattered and he was only half way through the day. So much had happened and it bothered him that every single day seemed to bring with it a brand new problem. He hoped that being here would bring them some sort of peace. And now this Daryl going around kissing people this was not the person he knew. Daryl was shy and reserved, he didn't let anyone close; it had taken him a long time to trust people in their own group, let alone a stranger like Aaron.

His mind was clouded and he could feel the rage building again. He still couldn't accept that Daryl would keep something like this from him. They were too close for secrets or so he believed. Especially something as big as this if Daryl was happy no matter what Rick felt he would always be happy for him. Rick had decided that Daryl clearly didn't trust him anymore and he didn't understand why or when that happened. His mind was overloading, trying to think of anything, something that would have changed their relationship but the only change he could think of was Aaron. He needed to get out, to clear his head, to kill something. Of all the people in the world that Daryl could lose his trust for he never thought it would be him.

Standing he grabbed his gun and his trusty axe finished his drink and started to walk towards the gate. He needed a release. He could hear Carol shouting his name. He really didn't want anyone stopping him so he kept walking, quickening his pace. “Rick he's awake” got his attention and he almost slipped on his shoe as he turned to see Carol behind him. She smiled. “he's awake” she repeated and turned walking back towards the surgery. 

Daryl woke feeling sick and groggy lying on his stomach. He lifted his head slowly to try and see through the fog. “Slowly” he could hear a voice but it sounded so far away. “Aaron” there's a laugh. “Denise” his eyes cleared slightly and he could see Denise to his left. He recognized the surgery. “What happened? Rick he was with me. wheres Rick is he ok” he started to move shifting on the bed worried for his best friend. “Whoa Daryl stop your stitches just stay still i'll get them” 

He tried to watch as she left the room but his neck hurt too much to turn it. His back was stinging and he felt sick. He was trying hard to remember what had happened. His mind decides that it would take him back in flashes. The car, the kiss, the walker on top of him he was bit “Rick what are you doing you can't save me”. He tuts to himself he knows better he just needs to put him down nothing saving ya from a walker bite. And then he sees it, his crossbow in bits on the floor. The flash overpowers him hitting him full on causing a pain to push across his forehead. The fall, the pain, the walker blood, Aaron and then being out for the count and waking all alone in the dark hut. He dropped his chin onto the bed looking at the crossbow of all the things in this life that he loved and there weren't many. That crossbow was one of them; it had been with him a long time. 

As he lay there lost in his own mind staring at the broken pieces, the kiss with Aaron flashed past, it confused him, he liked Aaron he was a good friend and he trusted him quickly which for him was hard he never trusted anyone easily. He was just about to ask himself if it could be more with Aaron when the door flew open banging against the wall.  
“Daryl thank god” Ricks drawl echoed around the room. He tried again to turn but couldn't, he didn't need to as Rick was by his side before he had a chance to put his head straight again. “Daryl” his eyes met Ricks “im ok” he could see the stress and the worry radiating from him as he grabbed his hand. It was warm and clammy in his and Daryl watched as he visibly relaxed in front of him. “I thought we had lost you” Rick was careful with his words he didn't want to have Daryl thinking there was only him concerned about him. “I'm ok Rick, look at me” Rick's eyes met his in a heartbeat. “You won't ever lose me Rick, we're in this together always have, always will be and what would i do without Carl and little arsekicker” he smiled and squeezed Rick's hand. 

“What happened out there” he knew he shouldn't push him but he needed to know why his best friend was laying on a hospital bed. “Took my eye off the ball, that's all, fucker crept up on me pulled me down” Daryl dropped his eyes, in that instant Rick knew there was more to it. “Daryl look at me” he wouldn't so Rick lifted his chin something he had done many times before.“That's not like you, you have everyone's back including your own” Daryl opened and closed his mouth, there was no time for him to answer as the door was pushed open and Aaron walked in followed by Denise. Rick took his hand from him and stood up leaving him straining to see what was behind him. “Oh you are already here Rick I was looking for you, I found Aaron as well” Denise mumbled as Aaron walked further into the room where Daryl was able to see him. “Everything ok” she could feel the tension in the room not receiving an answer from any of the men. She excused herself making herself busy in the back office. 

Daryl watched the exchange between Rick and Aaron there were no words spoken; every communication was through their eyes. It was tense like neither wanted the other in that room at that moment. Rick was looking at him like he wanted to kill him he had seen that look many times before. The give away head tilt and the jaw grinding. “Rick'' Daryl spoke low, softly his throat sore from lack of fluids. “Rick” he repeated if anyone could stop whatever this was right now it was him. He always had a certain amount of control over Rick when he was like this. He had pulled him back from the brink many times with just a word and a touch. “Rick” his voice came out louder and gritty that time as his hand reached for his, he felt him link their fingers together as Rick turned to face him slowly, his eyes hard with rage.

“It wasn't his fault Rick” And that was it. Daryl watched his head turn back to where Aaron was standing and the shouting started. “Wasn't his fault, he was with you, he” the words spat out of his mouth as he tried and failed to unlink their fingers. “ he should have had your back, should have been there, should not be kissing you and putting you off your fucking game, who the fuck does he think he is and another th….” the words stopped as he looked at Daryl's face he was embarrassed. “What” Aaron still had not spoken, he stood still looking at the ground as he listened to Rick ranting. “He could have got you killed Daryl, then what would I have done, you would have been gone” he realized too late that he had used the word i instead of we but it was too late to take it back now.

“Rick leave it” his voice had an edge to it now, he felt dizzy and weak.“No Daryl, I wont leave it till i know what happened out there” they stared at each other, their hands still linked tight with tension. “Is this about Daryl getting hurt or about the fact I kissed him” Aaron had found his voice he was sick of standing there listening to Rick make demands on something that had nothing to do with him. What was the worst Rick could do right now shout some more. He twisted his hand out of Daryl's grip and the sweat made it easier to unlink them. Aaron didn't see the fist coming until it connected with his face and he was falling backwards into the door. Everything happened in slow motion. Rick was on top of him raining down blows all the anger that had built up the last couple of days spilling over onto the man below him.

Daryl shouted their names in the background as they grappled on the floor. Aaron had reversed their positions and was able to get a few blows on Rick's face. The bang behind them had them stopping quickly and turning Daryl was off the bed and on the floor. Denise sitting next to him tending to the blood on his shoulder the look on her face covered with disgust. Rick quickly managed to push Aaron from him and ran over to where Daryl was sitting in pain covering his face. 

He pushed his hand away as he tried to help him to his feet, leaning on Denise for support as he stood slowly, trying to control the spinning in his head.“It wasn't his fault it was mine why can't you ever just listen my head wasn't in the game, it was my fault Rick” his voice was gritty as he spoke through the pain.

“Because of something I did, Daryl, Ricks right this is my fault” Rick reached for him again trying to help him back into the bed. “Get off me and get out, both of you” “seriously Daryl he left you out there to die” He felt like he was scoring points the minute it came out of his mouth, but it was true. “And he also came back to get you, please just go” He didn't need telling again. If Daryl didn't want him there then he would go he knew where he stood, he barged past Aaron not even looking at the man. He passed Carol as he walked down the steps. “Rick” he carried on walking never once turning. The room was tense as she entered, Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bed fresh blood staining his bandage and she rushed over to him. “You ok” he nodded head still low to his chest. She sensed Aaron move towards them. “You need to leave” her tone was typical no nonsense Carol. “Daryl this is not what i……” 

“Now” Denise added.


	5. Talking is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do people continue to think instead of talk. 
> 
> Talking is the key people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart feels blessed with all the amazing comments on this story. i adore you all. 
> 
> i am trying to update as quick as possible and always try to write a few chapters in advance, however work yes that dreaded thing has changed rotas etc. But i am working around it :)

Two days Daryl was laid up in that bed at the surgery staring at the walls. He just wanted to be up and about, by the third day he got up saying he was going home. They all tried to stop him but it didn't work. He hated it, hated the feeling of being useless. Hated that people were looking after him, helping with things he should be able to do himself. Carol and Michonne had been regular visitors, bringing him food and making sure that he was resting. He didn't want to see Rick or Aaron not yet he couldn't deal with them. He hated being the center of attention and he was embarrassed about what had happened between them all. Carol told him Rick disappeared out the gate after the fight and hadn't been back since. At first he wanted to get up and go look for him but Carol and Michonne made sure that it was not going to happen. Carol even told him that she would tie him to the bed if he tried to follow him.

It didn't stop his mind worrying about Rick, he should not be out there alone, it's not a good place to be when you are alone and inside your own head. He also knew that Rick was more than capable of looking out for himself. This is what Rick did when he lost his head he ran off to try and gather himself, trying to pull himself back together. He asked her about Aaron; he knew she felt like the bearer of bad news, when she told him he hadn't been out of his house since the fight. He wouldn't even answer the door and the stew she had taken him was still sitting on the welcome mat. 

He couldn't help the guilty feeling that washed over him, his actions had led to this, him taking his eyes off the ball for that one second had two people in his life wanting to kill each other.   
Carol could see that he was beating himself up about the situation and tried to offer some comfort with the whole none of this is your fault bullshit. He felt her hand warm on his face brushing the hair out of his eyes. He looked into hers, he didn't speak, not that he didn't have anything to say, he just couldn't think of anything in that moment. 

In his own room with his own bed to sleep in, in the house he shared with Rick. He didn't have to share the house but there was nowhere else he would rather be. The idea of sharing with anyone that wasn't Rick didn't sit well in his head; he liked to stay close. He looked around his room. It was pleasant and warm painted in a creamy colour. Rick had tried many times to get him to add some colour. He smiled at the memory, every memory he had Rick in it he couldn't remember much before him probably because nothing before Rick was any good. He didn't think he needed colour in his room even if Rick said so. He liked the calm feeling that plain gave him. He remembers coming back from a run to find a couple of red scatter cushions on his bed and a sniggering Rick outside his door. When he chucked them out onto the hall. He grabbed at them and the last time he saw the offending cushions they were on Rick's bed.

Carl had been one of his first visitors when he came home; he had been kept away from the surgery or he just didn't want to come. He sat on the edge of his bed staring at his hands, he looked small, his hat pulled low over his eyes. Everything about the way he sat screamed sadness. Daryl couldn't help it as he pulled him into an awkward hug after he told him how scared he was of losing him. No one had ever been scared of losing him before, he suspected that Merle might have cared but he was never that sure.  
He told Carl it would take more than a fall to kill him off. Giving him a smile but he still didn't look convinced. They chatted about everything else other than what Carl wanted to ask. In the hour Carl was there, they had covered everything from the weather to the latest comic book that Michonne had found for him. 

“He will be ok, this is your dad he's a tough moth….” realising who he was talking to he smiled weakly not sure how much he believed it himself. “I know” he didn't want to discuss it further and excused himself from the room to go and meet Enid. He was alone again, his energy levels were low but he needed to piss and he hated the bottle Denise had given him. So instead he carefully got up and made his way to the bathroom switching the light on. He was lucky he had one of the rooms that had its own bathroom. Luxury at its best he thought when they first moved in it was so far away from what he was used to even before the world ended.

The reflection in the mirror caught his eye. He looked tired, worn out, older somehow. His hair was too long even for him and a shave was needed. There were dark patches in his hair where there was still blood and mud. He needed a shower but didn't have the energy to do so and the dressing needed to be covered so even if the energy was there he still needed help. He looked at his face, his eyes were dark with black rings underneath them, sleep wasn't something that came easy to him even if he was dead on his feet, sleep still didn't come.   
Turning on the tap he splashed his face with cold water trying desperately to freshen up. It didn't work so he took a piss, turned off the light and made his way back to the bedroom. He threw some painkillers down his neck and sat down on the bed. He had tried his best not to think about the situation with Rick and Aaron. But he couldn't help it, it was the only thing spinning through his head. The one thing he couldn't figure the answer to was why would Rick care who he was kissing? He had kissed Jessie without anyone's permission, so why did he have to have permission? He also had to watch that whole thing play out. He cared it was not him but he knew it never would be either so he stayed out of it, planned more runs with Aaron and stayed out of the way. 

His head hurt with thoughts about Rick, he was worried that he was still out there. Worried that the last thing he said to him was to tell him to get out. Worried that he would never see him again. He hated that he couldn't hold his tongue, so ironic considering that he rarely said anything. He knew what Rick was like, knew he would take his words to a bad place, take them literally and act on them. He knew he should have stopped and thought before opening his big mouth pushing Rick to go beyond the walls. 

Laying back against the headboard his mind just wouldn't switch off. He had been in love with Rick for as long as he could remember. In love that's not something he has ever said about anyone. There was never anyone that was as special as Rick fucking Grimes. At first he hated him and blamed him for losing his brother after he left him chained on the roof in Atlanta. But he grew on him more and more with each passing day and before he realised it Rick was his main focus in everyday life and at night in his dreams. His life was all about him.

He had kept it to himself, the one person he had developed a crush on, was the one person he knew he could never have. The one person who would never be interested in him like that and he knew it, he just had to accept it and move on. At least he knew he would always have him by his side.  
Problem was he wanted him so much all the time it was like he was floating through his veins, like he could very easily drown in him. The nights on the road were the hardest sleeping next to him every night, hands often finding each other's skin. He would tell himself it was a way to keep warm, telling himself not to react, everyone touched each other didn't they? Problem for him was he would wake hard as a rock squeezed up to the back of Rick. Arm slung around his waist. Rick never mentioned it to him and was always gracious when he excused himself to do a quick perimeter check, trying to hide the flush that would cross his skin.

When he had saved him from Joe. Rick had said one word “brother” his heart sank but at least he knew where he stood with him. In that moment, in that word he knew and he had the closure he needed to try and move past him. Rick would always have a piece of his heart even if he didnt know it. But for him, he could step back and put some distance between his heart and Rick. Which he did when they came to live here. The runs with Aaron gave him some time out, allowed him to be able to get Rick from his mind even for a short time. 

So what was his reaction at the surgery about? The fight with Aaron, was it jealousy over the kiss. His mind was whirling and his head hurt, he did not want to jump to any conclusions and he realised that he needed to talk to Rick.

Eric knocked on the door, he still had his key but he felt weird using it now he wasn't living there. He hated that he moved out, hated that this happened to him and Aaron. He didn't blame Daryl; it was Aaron that had the wandering eye. Aaron had made the move to kiss him. He didn't even know if Daryl wanted anything with Aaron but he couldn't help thinking that the way he reached for him, the way he looked at him. There was something in his eyes, he just didn't know what it was.  
He had come to check on Aaron no one had seen him and people kept asking if he was ok. He looked down at the step where there were a few different dishes sitting there from friends. Did he deserve it? He shook his head getting rid of the nasty thoughts they weren't fair, he had to eat which it was clear Aaron had not been. 

He knocked again still no answer, so he pulled out his key and let himself into their once shared home. It was quiet, all the curtains were closed making it dark. He flicked on the lights shouting Aarons name. When there was no answer he walked up the stairs pushing the door to their bedroom. No Aaron, he shouted him again, no answer he was beginning to get worried as he wandered into the spare room where Aaron was lying on the bed wrapped up like a burrito gently snoring. 

Moving quietly into the room Eric sat on the edge of the bed. “Aaron” he shook his shoulder lightly. He loved this man so much that he wanted to make sure that he was ok. He watched as he moved around to face him. He was shocked at the sight of him, his face was bruised and swollen. His lip was cut and there was dried blood around his mouth.   
“Aaron what the hell happened” he sat up slowly wincing at the pain. “Ran into Ricks fist” it came out a bit of a jumble because of his swollen lip. “You haven't eaten and why are you in here” he looked around the room as Aaron dropped his head. “Never mind come on get up you need to take a shower, I'll make you some food’ he stood up walking towards the door. “Eric you don't have to do that” he turned and smiled walking out the door shouting shower. 

Rick stomped back towards the gates, he was covered in everything, weighted down by the amount of crap that was on his clothes. From dry dirt to walker guts and anything else he had picked up along the way. He was worn out, he wanted to get home and sleep. He had been moving for the last couple of days catching a nap here and there when it was safe. He had not gone far just around the outside of the community. A purge was good for letting out his frustrations and anger.   
He knew that if Daryl and Aaron were together when he got back it was their business not his. The growl in his throat disagreed with the statement on his mind, but as long as he had Daryl close to him and their family he didn't care. He wrestled again with that he did care Daryl was his, well as close to his as he was ever going to be.   
What upset him most was that Daryl couldn't trust him enough to tell him about Aaron and their budding romance; that's what he didn't understand. 

In a field yesterday he was stabbing a walker in the head. When it hit him like a bolt of lightning as he stated it out loud there and then to the dead walker. Stumbling as he finished the walker off. He struggled with the discovery of being in love with Daryl. Sitting under a tree and taking a drink of well needed water he calmed down his heart rate. The realisation was that he had always known this but it was just a surprise at that moment. Feelings were one thing but being in love he never considered and it threw him. He had sat in that field under that tree for hours just playing with the grass thinking about when this happened, when he fell so hard for Daryl. There was not one moment that he could pinpoint the change from friends to something more. He just knew that he was in love with him and it was that simple for him at least. He needed to talk to Daryl. 

Aaron sat at the kitchen table spooning a bowl of warm stew into his mouth. It stung his lip and he tried hard to avoid the cut. His eyes followed Eric around the room as he cleaned up some cups and plates that were left out. “You don't have to do that” he didn't speak and just continued to wash the cups. “Eric, why are you here” that stopped him in his tracks. “I was worried about you, there has been some talk out there, then i ran into Carol who has been bringing you food but you haven't been eating it, just because i'm not here doesn't mean i don't care about you Aaron” he sat on the stool facing him.   
“What happened?” he watched Aaron mull over his question touching his face. “Rick freaked out and blamed me for what happened to Daryl, I asked him if he was bothered about me kissing Daryl or him getting hurt and he flipped” it hurt Eric so much to hear him talk about kissing someone else but he asked. “What did you expect?” There was little understanding from Aaron about what he meant and he could see that from the look on his face. “Daryl is his” that had his head up. “Come on Aaron it's plain for everyone to see that, Daryl is in love with Rick and there is something there for Rick too” Aaron looked more confused than ever. “what this never came up before you kissed him” it was a dig he knew that. “Where do we stand” the question shocked Eric slightly, but he managed to get his composure back. 

“I stand where I have always stood with you Aaron by your side, but you need to decide what you want? Is there something from Daryl that he gives you that I can't, is he more manly than me? I can't be with you till you decide what you want, you can't be kissing other people while your with me, our lives are short in this world now if i don't make you happy anymore then it's time to walk away the old rules don't apply” he stood “you leaving” Aaron didn't look up. “You decide Aaron and then let me know we can work on the rest from there”   
He walked towards the front door. “And Aaron” he looked at him this time. “Eat please” and he was gone, shutting the front door behind him. 

Daryl was pacing the length of his room, he had slept all day and the sun was starting to go down he was feeling stronger now sleep really was the key. Denise had been over and checked his stitches, everything was healing nicely. Apart from his head being something she couldn't fix, she tried to get him to talk but he couldn't. He just couldn't tell her what was really going on. He just said he was worried about Rick.

He was still gone and he was really starting to worry now. He stopped looking out the window and the road was quiet as it often was. There were a few kids playing in the street, he could see Carl sat with Enid. Craning his neck he could see Carol at the watch tower leaning on the fence scanning the area, gun strapped to her back. He gave himself a mental note not to lean that far again as the pain shot through his back. He leaned down pulling on his jeans and boots and throwing his vest over the stained covered t-shirt he was wearing. He looked around for his crossbow forgetting for a minute that it was gone. 

Pulling open his door he made his way slowly downstairs. Walking still caused a pain up his back. “Daryl” Michonne stood at the kitchen door sandwich in her hand. “and you're going where” “smoke” he lifted his hand showing her the cigarette he was holding. He hated being under house arrest and having to answer to people around him. “That's ok with you inst it” she smiled at him and turned back into the kitchen. 

Aaron mulled over the words that Eric had said to him. Was he being a complete fool with this Daryl situation? Did he really think there was something between them? Had he ruined his life with Eric on a crush? He needed to know. He needed to talk to Daryl.

He made his way across the street and he could feel Carl's eyes watching him as he climbed the stairs to the house, he went to knock as the door was pulled open and there stood Daryl.


	6. Conclusions will always get the better of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's talking but no one is saying the right things to the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg how dare work take up so much of my time, and now im off and the sun is shinning and all the neighbors are out partying in the drive. Me i would rather be hiding indoors writing so heres the next chapter guys :)

The storm clouds had started to build over the houses of Alexandra the sky was black taking away the last of the evening sunshine. Aaron was standing rooted to the spot when Daryl opened the door, he had the whole conversation mapped out in his head but now he was looking at him, he didn't have a clue what to say. The words just disappeared from his head as if they were never there to start with. “Aaron” Daryl spoke first, breaking the silence. Their friendship had always been easy but now it felt difficult and tense. He felt uncomfortable seeing Aaron, he didn't have a clue what to say to him and now he was just standing there looking at him and not speaking, making him feel even more uncomfortable.  
His eyes shifted from Aaron's face looking across the street. He could see Carl watching them closely, his face a flash with anger. He closed the front door dropping his eyes from Carl's gaze and stepped out onto the porch lighting his cigarette. 

“Are you going somewhere?” he asked Daryl there was a slight note of uncertainty in his voice. Daryl couldn't help but think it had nothing to do with Aaron where he was planning on going, but he found he answered his question with a curt. “To find Rick” He watched Aaron's face drop. Was he bothered by his concern for Rick? He looked at Aaron's face. It was a mess the bruising was starting to turn blue and the swelling had come out. “Where is he?” Daryl shrugged his shoulders not answering the question with any words. 

“Daryl we need to talk” he watched him look up at the sky. “Rains coming there's not going to be much light left soon” Aaron touched his arm, feeling him move backwards slightly.  
“Is it like that now”  
“What do you want from me?” There was a grit that came with his answer. A grit that sounded like he was annoyed. Aaron needed to consider the question of what he wanted from Daryl. Eric asked him the same question and he didn't know the answer then either, so how can he possibly give an answer to Daryl.

So he blurted out what he did want to know. “I want to know if that kiss meant anything to you” Daryl turned looking out towards the road flicking away his cigarette, his eyes following the lit end as it landed on the grass. Aaron shuffled on the spot. “Daryl” “i can't do this with you now Aaron, i don't kno….” he trailed off not being able to find the words he needed. He was shit at this, he hated discussing how he felt it just wasn't something he was good at yet lately it was all people wanted to do with him. 

“What can't you do with me Daryl? The kiss, a relationship, what?” the words hung loud in the air as he cautiously took a step closer to Daryl. “Daryl” Aaron waited for him to turn and face him and when he did he reached out touching his chest. The step he took closer put him right in Daryl's space, he noted that he never moved, never backed off from him. He looked into his eyes leaning in further. He hadn't planned this but he was going with it, wherever it went. He could feel Daryl's breath on his lips, could feel his heartbeat quickening under his hand. His lips touched him slowly and sweetly, he felt Daryl react moving his hands to his waist and pulling him towards him, his mouth moving with his as his tongue pushed for entry. 

Carl across the street was forgotten as they kissed. Aaron pushed Daryl up against the porch railings making sure there was no gap between them. He was so lost in the kiss that the voices he could hear got lost in the back of his head, everything he felt he wanted was here with him now and he planned on keeping it. 

He stumbled through the gates. Carol was on him quickly. “Rick” she pulled at his arms and face, checking him for bites or marks. “I'm fine honestly everything is good, a shower and my bed is needed” she smiled. “Glad to have you back” 

He walked back towards his house. He had decided that he was going to take a long hot shower and then try and talk to Daryl. He didn't know how or what he planned on saying just that he had to speak to him. Daryl deserved to know all the facts before he jumped into something with Aaron. He needed to know how he felt, he deserved to know. He looked up at the sky and it looked like they were in for a bad night. He had got back just in time as he felt the first drops of rain land on his skin. 

He always loved the rain especially in Georgia it had a way of cooling the hot summers down and making them bearable. However he also knew that when it rained it was always unbelievably heavy. The time on the road when a freak storm hit they loved it. At first it came down, cooling their skin and then it was too much they needed shelter. Daryl had saved them once again, finding a barn to keep their family safe for the night. They didn't have to worry about that tonight they had a warm home to keep them safe and dry. A home that he hoped he would continue to share with Daryl. 

He walked down the road a little further as Carl stood shouting to him. Rick watched his son's head turn between him and the house, his own eyes followed his movements.

“Daryl” 

He moved towards the porch as Daryl broke away from the kiss hearing his name and turning towards the voice, his face flushed with arousal even in the darkened sunset. 

“Rick” he shoved Aaron out of the way, making his way down the steps towards his friend. “Your ok,” he stopped in front of him. “Rick” his eyes had not moved from Aaron; the feelings of hate had begun to resurface. “Rick…… it….it was nothing” Rick looked at him. “Clearly you're feeling better, I'm glad to see it” he smiled a weak smile and walked passed him into the house, closing the door behind him. “Rick” Daryl shouted after him as he looked at Carl standing wet in the rain. 

“You and Aaron together now” the boy looked at Daryl, really looked at him and the words were more or less spat out of his mouth. Daryl didn't know how to respond. He had seen the show on the porch, seen how his dad had reacted, seen the pain on his face how he could have missed it was anyone's guess. “Carl'' Daryl reached out trying to grab at him. “Maybe you should go stay with him tonight” he glanced over to where Aaron was standing his face looking sheepish. He followed his dad into the house. “Your welcome to each other” The two men continued standing out on the street not speaking a word to each other. 

His dad was standing at the sink gazing out of the window. The sun was gone now and the rain had taken its place dripping down the kitchen window. The tap ran freely, the water disappearing down the drain. “Dad” he never turned so Carl made his way over, turning off the tap and touching his dad on the arm. “Im ok Carl” he took a seat at the table biting into an apple that was in the fruit bowl. Carl studied him, his dad was dirty, hair matted with blood and grim, he looked sad. “Dad” “Carl i said im fine, i just need a shower and some sleep”

“About what happened out there” “Carl i don't want to discuss it, it's Daryl's business” the chair made a noise on the floor as he got up. “We will talk tomorrow Carl i promise”  
Carl heard the bedroom door close as Rick disappeared into his room, he didn't even ask about Judith who was with Carol until Michonne picked her up, things were bad. 

The water felt amazing on his skin as he leaned against the wall. He knew Aaron and Daryl had kissed but he really didn't need to see it, didn't need it rubbed in his face. He guessed it was something that he would have to get used to now that they were clearly together.  
He closed his eyes. “Rick” that voice so fucking gritty, how many times that fucking voice had called his name. How many times he had got hard replaying that name in his mind over and over again. His voice playing over and over like a loop. 

He needed to escape these feelings, to remove himself from this situation, he didn't want to feel this way. He loved this man with all his heart. A man that had saved him countless times, that had sacrificed so much for him and his family. Had pulled him back from the brink of heartache over and over and now he was the cause of his heartache.  
The image of him kissing Aaron burned into his mind to always be there. To see it over and over now they were together. Maybe this was his karma, he had waited too long to tell him he chased the wrong things, pushed them all in Daryls face, maybe this was his fate. He tried to get rid of all the bad feelings. Tried to see the smile he gave him when he saw him, the conversations that he had with him. But all these memories had gone, got sucked up in the image of him and Aaron that memory cut deeper into his soul then anything else he had faced. It hurt right to his core and he didn't know how to shake it.

He sank down the tiles sitting on the floor of the shower knees up to his chest as the hot water started to run a little cooler on his skin. He had lost him but if Daryl was happy that's what mattered to him if anyone deserved happiness it was Daryl no matter who that was with and he needed to get used to it.  
He didn't know how long he sat there but when he finally stood up the water was ice cold, he washed down quickly and jumped out shivering. Throwing a towel around his waist and opening the bathroom door, he could hear Carl yelling at someone downstairs, the voices muffled as he moved to the top of the stairs. 

“I just want to talk to him Carl that's all” 

“Well you cant its not happening Daryl you need to leave and my dad needs to sleep, maybe he will speak to you tomorrow”

Rick listened to them going back and forth, he was too tired to deal with this and from what he could hear Carl was handling it well. He sounded so grown up when had he missed that he smiled to himself. He heard Daryl telling him he needed an overnight bag if he couldn't stay in his own home. That was not what Rick wanted; he didn't want Daryl to stay with Aaron; he wanted him here with them with his family. He started to walk down the stairs and stopped when he saw Daryl walking towards him, his head low to his chest. He looked lonely, lost somehow, was Aaron really what he wanted. He had to stop now, had to stop thinking like that it was no good to anyone especially him.

“Daryl” his head shot up looking at Rick standing a couple of steps away from him wearing nothing more than a towel. Rick looked past him to a worried Carl standing at the foot of the stairs. “Carl it's ok Daryl lives here” “but dad” “Carl please” he stomped away Rick could hear his footsteps heavy on the wood floor. 

“You going to Aarons” Daryl's eyes never left his, he never held eye contact with anyone. “Carols, Carl doesnt want me here” he took another step towards the man above him. “This is your home Daryl” he was short with his answers he put it down to lack of sleep nothing more. “I think it will be better if i stay away tonight” Rubbing his hand over his face he looked back at Daryl. “Stay in your own bed Daryl, don't be silly you're still healing” 

He turned to head back up the stairs. “Rick” that name on his lips sent a shiver down his spine. He could feel the goosebumps on his arms, he shook his head and turned back to face him. 

“Can we talk” it was barely a whisper on his lips. 

“Why what's there to say” he was being an arse he knew it but he was hurting and he didn't want to hear about Daryl and Aaron. He had seen it with his own eyes. Daryl didn't say anything. “see nothing more to say, now i need some sleep so i'll see you tomorrow” this time he turned and walked away even though his feet really wanted to walk the other away towards Daryl not away from him. He closed the bedroom door pulling on some underwear and sitting on the bed, he heard Daryl's door shut and him moving around his room. 

He lay down on his bed, everything Daryl sweeping through his tried mind, the look on his face on the stairs killed him, he just wanted to reach out and hold him. He could hear Daryl pacing around his room. He sat up throwing his legs from the bed before changing his mind and lying back down turning out the light and drifting into a restless sleep.


	7. Dreams are forever the reality we want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you make a decision you should always follow it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers, i am so sorry that the update has taken so long. Work has been manic i really can not keep up with the ever changing policies and rotas. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy, i had a little bit of writers block so not sure how well this chapter will come over. i figured riding my bike might have helped and it did a little producing this.

The rain pounded against the window he sat on the window seat he had built looking out as it caused puddles on the street. He couldn't help but wonder if they needed a better drainage system. He watched the kids jumping around in their wellies loving as they soaked each other with the dirty water. Life was never that easy for him as a child and he hated that, but he felt some sort of peace watching kids being kids even in the midst of an apocalypse. 

His mind drifted to earlier he had asked well begged Aaron to leave after watching Rick walk into the house the hurt covering every inch of his face and it broke him. He never wanted for Rick to see anything between him and Aaron. He didn't even know what it was himself so how could he explain it to someone else but he definitely didn't want him to see.

When Aaron had kissed him his reaction was instant; he kissed him back pulled him closer, felt him against him. He craved companionship and affection; he wanted it more than anything so he kissed him back, took what he needed. Maybe he was thinking that if he was not going to get anywhere with Rick this was the next best thing, at least he would have something in his life, someone who wanted him. He couldn't believe he was this desperate, this needy, that he would treat Aaron that way and use him as a substitute.

His mind was preoccupied, he would even go as far as to say it was fucked. Rick wouldn't even speak to him shut that damn door to his room and that was it silence.  
Everything in his being was screaming at him to just go in his room and make him listen, shake him if he needed to but make him listen. There was no understanding in his mind why Rick was being like this, why did it bother him so much that he was kissing Aaron. He didn't want him, he wanted blonde bits of skirt that looked good on his arm, not a damaged, dirty redneck with nothing to offer. 

That was it he got up stomped over to the door pulling it open as he made his way to Rick's room. He paused for what seemed like an eternity outside on the landing deciding if he needed to knock, he didn't instead pushing it open and barging inside.  
Aaron lay in his bed in the spare room he still hadn't been able to sleep in his own bed since Eric left. His mind was fighting sleep, he needed it but just couldn't stop his mind from turning the one imagine playing over and over was Daryl dismissing him the minute he had seen Rick appear what was it about that man that had Daryl so captivated. Aaron wished for nothing more in that moment than to just lie there forever and never see any of them again.  
He had told Daryl to come with him after Carl had told him he wasn't welcome in the house he refused and told him he had to talk to Rick. Babbled about how unfair the situation was on him, that he shouldn't have seen anything between them, that he had hurt him. Aaron remembered grabbing at him trying to stop him turning his back on him. It didn't work. He pulled his arm from his and went into the house closing the door. Dismissed again for his leader.  
The light shone into the room for a slight second before Daryl closed the door behind him. He stopped still as his eyes adjusted to the dark. “Rick,” his voice was quiet. He could hear movement on the bed before the lamp snapped on. “Daryl what the fuck” he watched Rick sit up in his bed rubbing his eyes his hair messy for where he had been laying on the pillow.  
“We need to talk” Rick glanced over at the clock. “Daryl its 3am” his tone was annoyed as he looked at Daryl moving close to the bed stopping just short of it. “Why are you so upset about me and Aaron?” the question was direct, how other way was he supposed to ask it. He watched Rick carefully as he shifted uncomfortably. “Daryl this isn't the time” he mulled that over slightly. “I think this is the perfect time Rick, you talk to me now or i'm leaving for good” Ricks head shot up the look on his face a mixture of anger and upset.  
“Oh so that's how it is” He stood from the bed moving forward into Daryl's space. “You make demands and I have to jump to them” his face was red now his eyes wide and very awake. “Well that's what you do ain't it Rick you make demands on us all of us to suit you and when it doesn't suit you, you pull rank acting like your the big almighty and not speaking to me….us” he was playing with fire he knew he was, but in that moment he didn't care, couldn't care he wanted to know what this was. He needed to know that what he was feeling was real. He wanted to know what Rick was feeling even if he had to force it from him.  
“So tell me Rick what have you got against me and Aaron, because from where i'm standing you're allowed to have something good in your life but i'm not” the words were just spilling out this was the most he had said to Rick in weeks. “You finished” he never moved and continued to stand in Daryl's space nose to nose. The air around them was thick, Rick turned away from Daryl moving back towards the bed. His feelings were no doubt written all over his face and it wasn't fair to tell Daryl how he felt. Not now he had made his choice and who was he to ruin that. Daryl deserves to be happy even if it wasn't with him.  
He took a deep breath wanting to make sure he chose his words carefully he turned back to face Daryl. “I was shocked Daryl, you never told me that you were '' he paused thinking of the correct word to use “involved with Aaron '' the name put a bad taste in his mouth. “ i was upset that you didn't think you could tell me about it”  
Daryl moved sitting on the bed next to Rick “move up” Rick grunted but shifted slightly to allow him to sit down. Rick felt the warmth radiating from him a familiar heat that he remembers from the nights spent on the road when they were all huddled together. A feeling of comfort washed over him and he relaxed his shoulders feeling Daryl do the same.  
“It's nothing you know…… with Aaron” Rick considered the answer. “I don't know what you want me to say Daryl” he looked at the man by his side, his head dropped looking at the floor, he had an uncontrollable urge to move the hair from his face but he resisted. “Daryl look at me” Daryl looked him straight in the face. “Are you happy” he kept his tone gentle and waited for an answer that never came. “Why the fight?” he finally asked. How does he answer that without giving his feelings away. So he defected it back “you never answered the question are you happy” Daryl couldn't answer him, he didn't know he was happy unless he was by Rick's side. It wasn't a word that he ever associated with himself. Happy was for other people, people like Rick.  
“I …… i” he tried desperately to find the words he wanted. “Just tell me…..i feel like i have lost you” and there was the start of his spiral he turned his head away. It was a mere confession to what he was actually feeling in that moment. “Daryl why did you not talk to me” “you always seem to prefer anyone's company over mine” he gave a weak smile.  
Daryl felt Rick's hand reach for his linking their fingers together, he had also become very aware that Rick was sitting in his boxer shorts. “Daryl look at me please” his voice was low in the dimly lit room. Rick used his free hand to brush the hair from his eyes, something that he wanted to do from the moment he was close to Daryl. This is the closest they had been in what felt like forever, he watched his eyes close to his touch and in that moment he didn't care that Daryl was with Aaron or if Daryl was happy he knew this was the only chance he may have to confess.  
“Daryl you mean everything to me, you are my heart, my soul, my everything, i know i'm too late, i know you are with Aaron and i should not be saying this to you” he dropped his hand from his face. “I'm not” Daryl moved his thumb along Rick's hand rubbing circles into his skin. “You're not what” Rick knew the answer but he needed Daryl to tell him so he was sure. “I'm not with Aaron, I have never been with Aaron, he kissed me out there” he watched him watch his thumb moving. “I saw you both Daryl” he started to move his hand from Daryl's grip. “Don't please Rick dont pull away from me please” he was almost begging him, he looked exhausted and Rick's heart felt like it was breaking in his chest just looking at the man in front of him. “Daryl what do you want”  
He glanced over at the clock they had been talking for over an hour and it still felt like they had not moved on. “Lets get some sleep and talk tomorrow” he scooted backwards never breaking his hand away from Daryl as he tried to get up he felt Rick pull him down. He winced slightly as pain shot across his shoulder. “Shit sorry” he watched Rick lie down against the wall as he slotted in next to him, his back against Rick's stomach.  
“What do you want Daryl?” Rick had moved his hand over Daryl's chest to turn out the light but never moved it back instead choosing to leave his hand directly over his heart. He could feel his breathing quicken as his heart hammered in his chest.  
“If you want him just tell me” he was scared of that statement, scared that he had given Daryl a way out of this right now, but he needed to know, he didn't want to wake up in the morning and still feel like this.  
“I thought I wanted him, the idea of being with someone, but you…...Rick it has always been you, when i left that day at the prison. I knew the minute i left you that i was in love with you, the second i walked away with Merle…… i knew, you were my everything Rick, i knew even before that but……..” he started to stumble over his words. “But” Rick asked with caution.  
“You didn't want me, you called me your brother, I knew then” his voice was full of sadness.  
His fingers found Daryl's side and moved him around gently till he was facing him, his body closer than they had ever been before, his hand moved to his face stroking it. “Daryl if there is a moment in this world I could change it would be that one, you are not my brother, you are so much more than that” he stopped to regroup.  
“Daryl Dixon we have wasted so much time”  
His heart raced as Rick moved his head closer to his, his palms were sweaty as his mouth found his, kissing him lightly. It took him a moment to catch up before he was kissing him back pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.  
He deepened the kiss as Rick opened his mouth to allow him to dip his tongue in and taste him. The noise Rick made in the back of his throat was almost feral as he pulled Daryl on top of him rolling his hips so he could feel how hard he was.  
Daryl broke the kiss watching as Rick chased his mouth “is this was you want Rick” his tone was breathy but he didn't care. He was shivering with want and need for this man.

“I want you” Rick's voice is equally as breathy “just you”

He lent down kissing his neck loving how Rick arched into him. He loved being the one dragging these noises from his mouth as it traveled slowly across his skin leaving wet trails. Ricks skin tasted of the shower gel he had washed in earlier that evening. “Fuck Daryl i want you so much” he looked down at him before pulling him up and crashing there mouths together in a bruising kiss before flipping them over. 

The sun was started to raise through the thin curtains lighting the room slightly. Rick pulled back from him studying his face he was flushed red. “You have no idea what you mean to me do you” he let out a breath as his fingers found the hem of his t-shirt pulling it up over the hunters head. He lowered his head peppering kissing over his chest swirling his tongue over his nipples. He was rock solid in his boxer shorts grinding himself into his leg he needed some sort of fiction.

He inhaled sharply as Rick palmed the bulge in his jeans bucking his hips into his hand asking Rick for more. He smiled watching as Daryl arched into his touch. “Rick please” his hand moved lower, opening the button on his jeans, the zip sliding down with a mind of its own.  
His breathing quickened as Rick slid the offending item of clothing down his legs. Watching as his hard flush red cock slapped against his stomach. “Rick fuck” He was squirming under him now watching as his head lowered and he swiped his tongue across the tip tasting the precum that had gathered there, he heard the sharp inhale of Daryl's breath making him smile before brushing his lips up and down his cock pushing down Daryl's hips keeping him anchored to the bed, he swallowed down his cock needing to feel him, feel his weight on his tongue. Daryl couldn't stop his hands from reaching down into his hair; it was longer now than it had ever been he was able to grip it in his fingertips and pull it with just enough force to pull a moan from Rick which vibrated around his cock. “Rick i won't last long”  
He pulled his mouth off with a pop. “Fuck my mouth Daryl show me im yours, only yours”  
He grabbed at his hair tighter and thrust his cock up into Ricks mouth he groaned as Rick pressed a finger to his hole sending a shiver through his body as he thrust relentlessly into Ricks hot waiting mouth.  
He relaxed his throat and took Daryl as far as he could, swallowing around his head making Daryl moan loud in the quiet room. He tightened his grip on his hair. “Fuck Rick im gonna cum” he moved his cock faster. Daryl had complete control of that moment and he loved it. He could feel his legs starting to shake and his rhythm shift becoming sloppy.  
Rick had his finger buried deep in his arse moving to the punishing rhythm Daryl had set. He pushed it deeper and that was it his hips moved one last time as he emptied himself into his waiting mouth. He swallowed everything that he had to offer, licking him dry before letting his soft cock slip from his lips dropping his head onto Daryl's stomach.  
The sun blinded him as it came in through the open window, the banging drilling into his head. His body ached as he uncurled himself and stretched out banging his head on something as he sat up. “What the fuck” he opened his eyes slowly taking in the room around him. He was sure he fell asleep in Rick's room.  
His head hurt and he felt even more confused, he moved slightly to get up feeling the wet and sticky. The realization that he had fallen asleep in his own room and never went to see Rick instead he dreamed about Rick and came in his jeans like a teenage boy.  
How could he ever face him now, he felt sick and the banging wasn't helping his head at all. Standing up he pulled open the door hearing a whole load of shouting coming from downstairs.  
“Daryl the walls down stay up there” he heard the door slam shut.


	8. The pain doesn't stop because the walls fall down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are now being monitored, so if there is nothing nice for you to say keep it to yourself. I am done dealing with shitty people. i am happy to accept constructive criticism but down right nastiness will not be tolerated. 
> 
> i want to thank readers who have added comments and Kudos they really help so thank you <3 
> 
> Short chapter, im sorry readers work and heat has been kicking my butt.

Eric was sitting on the porch to the house he had been staying in. The night sky lit up by the stars even as the rain fell. He had watched the scene earlier with Aaron and Daryl quite a little show on the stairs before Rick appeared and spoiled it. He watched as Aaron had a heated exchange with Daryl before leaving him and going inside. From where he was sat he could see that Aaron was crushed. He wanted to go and see him to offer him some comfort but his body wouldn't let him get up from the chair he was sitting in. He watched as the love of his life closed the door and disappeared inside after he took one last look over at Daryl's house. 

Life was lonely without Aaron and he desperately wanted him back but he knew that Aaron had to be the one to make the choice and from what he had seen tonight the choice was close to being made.   
He had to let him go, he knew that but how do you let someone go who you love so much. He was just about managing to get out of bed and shower at the moment letting go felt so far away. Someone told him the other day he looked sick and skinny his response had been to walk away. What he really wanted to say was cheers, thanks that was something I really needed to hear. 

Letting go isn't easy, his heart ached every single moment for Aaron all he really wanted to do was throw his arms around him and pull him close, hold him again. He didn't know the reason they went wrong, there had to be a reason why Aaron would want to be someone else. Maybe that was what he needed to discuss with Aaron next time he sees him. Maybe he just needed to be blunt and get some answers.  
Finishing his drink he made his way into the house shutting the front door behind him hoping it would shut out the world for another night. 

Rick ran quickly down the street, the screams echoed around his head as the gunshots rang out. The noises were loud around him as he stopped for a second watching the walkers pushing at the fence a few were in but more were coming and the steel on one side was down. They had to move fast. 

He glanced back at his house and knew he would be there coming down the porch stairs. He told him to stay inside. He wasn't strong enough; he didn't want him anywhere near this mess. He could see Michonne to his left and she caught his eye. “Rick there's no time” she knew he wanted to go back to make Daryl stay in the house. She also knew how stubborn Daryl was and he wouldn't listen which meant valuable time lost.

His eyes moved back to the horde of walkers, he could see Aaron in the middle swinging a knife taking out walkers two at a time. He could see, if not feel his frustration, he could relate to him in that moment, he knew exactly what he was feeling. 

Carol came running to the right of him. “They pushed it the steel bent it just came down” her voice was breathy as she held her side. “You hurt” she shook her head. The walker coming towards them was taken down by Michonne's sword. “We need something to block the gap” he looked around him the only thing big enough was outside the walls. “The truck” he pointed looking behind at the house Daryl was gone from the steps. The panic spread across he face. “Where's Daryl” 

The walkers were still growling and snarling as they got closer. Rick spotted Aaron running towards the gate, he turned to see Daryl messing with the lock. “Son of a bitch” he turned running in the same direction as Aaron. “Rick'' Carol bellowed behind him. He knew he had lost it but there was no way he was letting fucking Aaron anywhere near Daryl he couldn't keep him safe he had proved that. All the bullshit he had fed himself the night before about leaving it was forgotten as he ran at speed to catch up to Aaron. 

“The truck we need to move the truck” The panic rose in his voice as he got closer to where Daryl was pulling the gate open the strain in his face showing. He was not at full strength, he should have stayed put. Rick was pissed that he could never do anything that he was asked. “Daryl what the fuck are you doing, i told you to stay at home its not safe” Aaron had reached him first and was helping him move the gate. Rick pulled at the remainder of it as soon as he reached the pair. “You need to back off now,” he spat at him, pushing Aaron out of the way of Daryl. 

“Rick there's no time for this” Daryl hissed through the pain. “You” he pointed to Aaron. “help over there”. “Daryl you're with me” he nodded at him and the look on Aaron's face said everything. “problem” he moved closer to him crowding his personal space. “Not the time Rick” the hand on his shoulder had him moving backwards and out through the gate. 

“Daryl, what are you doing you shouldn't be out here” they moved swiftly together towards the truck. Rick took out the walkers that were moving towards them. “Where else would I be, I'm not going to let you fight alone” that was what he was doing as Daryl had no weapon and he was still too weak to fight properly. He was mad at him mad at him not listening to him, mad that he had come out of the house, mad about Aaron, just fucking mad. 

“Let's just move the truck,” Daryl spat. “Are you serious right now your going to have a go at me” Daryl turned looking at him. “Not the fucking time Rick” he watched Daryl pull open the truck door, climbing the steps to the cab. He disposed of the walker next to the passenger door and yanked it open. He was getting more pissed off as he climbed in besides Daryl. “When is the fucking time Daryl when you haven't got your tongue shoved down Aaron's throat” 

Daryl stared out the window. “Our friends are dying, again Rick this is not the time” he turned the key starting the engine jolting the truck forward. It was stuck on something adding more gas it skidded on its wheels as it surged forward. Walkers disappeared under it as he drove the truck blocking the gap the walkers had made. Daryl watched Rick jump out of the truck. “Stay here” Daryl was about to protest. “Please just stay here” his voice was calming, full of affection. He jumped down running back through the gate and helping rid the town of the last of the walkers. 

Daryl watched as Rick moved effortlessly across the grass, his eyes glued to him from the cab of the truck. Why couldn't he just tell him he loved him what was it so hard to just say, instead he made things complicated going around kissing someone else.  
He just sat there watching as his family and their friends dealt with the walkers, just sat there doing fuck all. He turned his head as Aaron ran towards the fence. Daryl could see Eric on the floor, he couldn't see what had happened. 

He couldn't believe he had ruined someone's life. Eric had been nothing but good to him and he had betrayed him. He felt his face wet as the tears started he never cried if he cried he was weak and he hated being weak. He watched as Aaron crouched down next to the man pulling him into his arms. Why couldn't someone do that for him just hold him. Tell him everything would be ok. He looked back at Rick who was standing looking between him in the truck and Aaron and Eric. He turned his back towards Daryl and walked off towards their home.


	9. when it all finally falls apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes a mess, the anger he worked years to squash has made its way to the surface making him make some awful decisions. He doesn't know what to do, hes lost wanting a life that he knows he doesn't deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are little out of character for our Daryl but this is the world of fiction and we write it how it presents in our heads. i am sorry that i have not updated sooner been busy with work and life gets in the way sometimes. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy the chapter and dont hate me to much for the change in our Daryl. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, i am trying hard to be a better writer, sometimes to the point of going over and over it again and again till i cant see any mistakes anymore.

Eric leaned on Aaron for support as they made their way back to Eric's temporary home. He was hoping that Aaron may have walked them back to their home but he continued walking past it. He was disappointed but he accepted it, he wished life could go back to normal even in a world that was far from normal.  
His leg was cut where he fell fighting the walker that had cornered him, he could feel the blood dripping down the inside of his pants, pooling into his sock. He knew the cut was deep and he also knew it needed stitching. He should be heading to the hospital wing, but there were people with much more than a cut leg that needed to be helped. 

“You sure you're ok” Aaron asked as he sat Eric on the porch steps. The warmth of his body left him as he let go. “Stop fussing i'm fine” he didn't want Aaron all over him, didn't want the kindness. It just made him want him more than he should and in that very moment he wanted him more than he ever wanted anything else.  
“You go, I'll be ok” Aaron started to protest but Eric held his hand up. Aaron noticed how tired he looked, the black circles heavy under his eyes. “Go please Aaron” his voice was weak to his own ears and he could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes. He took in Aaron looking at him with sad eyes before watching as he turned and walked down the path never looking back at him.  
Eric leaned back against the porch pole closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He never believed that his life would be such a mess and yet here it was so fucked up. Standing as he winced in pain and hopped inside closing the door. He was sad but he also knew he was strong and his heart would survive this. 

Daryl was still sitting in the truck watching his friends and family on the field. They were helping each other, helping them to stand and walk. No one was bit from what he could see, there was a lot of blood splashed over the grass and the bodies of the walkers were piled up all over. He could not help breathing a sigh of relief that no one bit and no one was dead.

He flinched as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes the pain in his shoulder was back. He tried to ignore it moving to circle his arm to try and stop the throbbing that was coursing across his back. Sitting back against the seat he lit a cigarette “time to go little brother you are no longer wanted” the sneer whispered in the back of his head a voice he had not heard in a long time. The voice of his big brother guiding him as he used to way back when.

He had watched Aaron lead Eric away and watched as Aaron fussed over him, he couldn't help focusing on Aaron's face seeing how scared he looked as he walked with his arm over Eric's shoulder. The love they had for each other reflected in both their eyes. He hoped that they would be able to sort out the mess that he had caused; he knew that it was all his fault. He wanted desperately for them to sort it out and he had to get the hell out of Alexander for them to do that.  
Rick had disappeared inside the house a while ago. He just looked at Daryl sitting in the truck, his eyes trained on Aaron and Eric and left, he didn't even check on people, he just walked off and left everyone including him. 

He caught Carol's eye as he finished the last of his cigarette. She shook her head and smiled at him but he could see something else. They were littered with pain. Pain that wasn't for herself it was a reflection from his own eyes, the pain he was feeling. He tore them away from her, he couldn't bear what he was seeing. It was like she was looking right into his soul and he couldn't cope with that, couldn't deal with her seeing him so raw so open. 

Chucking the butt, he climbed down from the truck landing hard on the grass below. There were a few walkers milling around; they were no threat to him; he could easily make it back to the gate without a problem.  
His footsteps were slow as he walked back up the road towards his house. The decisions he had made in the last five minutes would affect everyone around him. He had decided his brother was right, it was time to leave. He had decided that everyone would be better off without him, he knew he would find it hard, knew that being out there alone was not something he wanted but everyone else would be better without him. He was a fuck up and always had been and they were better if he was gone.  
It was a mantra that kept running over and over in his mind as he walked closer to the house.  
His legs carried him past the house that he shared with Rick. He continued walking past and found himself walking up the path to Aaron's home. It was as if his footsteps just took him there, took him up the path and to the front door. He felt like everything was working in slow motion as he stopped. 

The door opened as if Aaron knew he was there. “Daryl” the pitch of his voice told him he was just as shocked to see him as he was to be standing on his step. “Im leaving” the words just fell from his lips as he turned to leave. “Daryl” he stopped but didn't look back. “Where are you going?'' Daryl heard a hint of sadness in his voice, he didn't speak, he didn't even know why he was standing there, so how did he know what to say about leaving? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a warm comforting hand that burned right through his clothes straight to his skin. He turned quickly standing nose to nose with Aaron, he could feel his breath on his lips, could smell the earth in his skin. He felt his own heartbeat speed up; he was so close. “Dary…” the name was halted on his lips as Daryl surged forward, crashing a punishing kiss on Aaron's mouth as he pushed him backwards through the front door pining him to the hall wall.

He didn't let up as he dominated the kiss tasting Aaron from the inside, he deepened it quickly. Letting his teeth scrape across Aarons bottom lip before biting down and tasting the blood drip before licking it off. Aaron moaned, pulling Daryl as close as he could get him before lifting his legs and crossing them behind the larger man's waist. Daryl pushed into him all his weight holding Aaron against the wall as his hard cock ground into him making the smaller man moan, a moan that Daryl swallowed down. 

Daryl pulled away, dropping Aaron who instantly felt the loss of his body. He spun Aaron quickly shoving his face hard into the wall.  
Daryl was angry; he didn't know why he was angry, it was anger that he had never felt before, anger that had been bubbling just under the surface for weeks and it was now threatening to spill over. His arm held Aaron in place tight across his shoulder blades, as he fumbled with his belt finally pulling himself free. 

“Tell me who you fucking belong to Aaron” his voice was harsh in Aarons ear, he didn't know why the words were coming out of his mouth this wasn't him, he wasn't cruel or possessive.  
He listened as Aaron stammered the pause on his lips before he half moaned his name there was a hint of fear to his voice that made Daryl loosen his grip slightly.

“You Daryl, I belong to you, I want this, I want you” that was all he needed to hear before he was reaching round and pulling at the buttons on Aarons jeans yanking them down roughly. 

“You have wanted me since i got here, did you ever think about Eric when you were chasing me around, kissing me, looking at me with your fucking fuck me eyes, did you?” he didn't want a response the anger had spilled over, he didn't recognize himself right now but he couldn't stop as the power surged through his veins. Power that he had not felt in a very long time. 

“You want me to fuck you Aaron, to fuck that pretty arse of yours” his tongue nipped at his ear making him cry out pushing himself backwards into Daryls cock. “Look at you so fucking needy” 

“Please Daryl” 

Daryl kicked at Aarons legs pushing him wider open Aarons senses were overwhelmed as Daryl's hand moved down to his arse he moaned as he thrust two fingers inside him scissoring him open quickly, he felt Aaron shiver against him as he moaned into the wall. 

“Daryl please” 

Daryl moved his fingers roughly inside him, his cock twitching as it leaked pre cum all up Aarons back. “What do you want Aaron?” his voice was breathy as he spoke. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard your screaming my name, is that what you want, is that what you have always wanted from me”

He watched as Aaron nodded quickly. He accepted his invitation by sinking into him roughly. The breath he was holding escaped as his forehead dropped onto Aarons warm shoulders. 

“Fuck” he heard Aaron whisper. 

He stilled behind him it was like a lightning bolt hit him, what was he doing, he can't do this, he didn't want this, the questions ran through his brain. “Daryl please move please Daryl I need you to move '' the words slipped from Aarons lips as he felt Daryl's apprehension. 

“You want it” he didn't give him time to answer before pulling out of him and thrusting back in quickly, his pace was hard and grueling, not giving Aaron any time to think as his breaths came out hard. Daryl reached up pulling at his hair twisting his head backwards before finding his mouth in another hard kiss.  
He rammed into him over and over, his mouth moving to his throat before biting down hard leaving a trail of bruises. Aaron screamed his name over and over as Daryl continued the punishing pace. 

“Daryl i'm gonna cum”

That was it Daryl didn't hold back. He was like a machine, he slammed into Aarons prostate hitting it over and over again. His screams became more vocal the harder Daryl slammed into him. In Daryl's mind Aaron deserved everything, everything that had happened was his fault, all the pain, all the guilt that was on him and he was punishing him for it. 

“Fuck daryl, i want you so fucking much” 

“Tell me Aaron tell me how much you want me” 

“I want all of you Daryl everything that you can give me, i want you more than anything else”

Daryl turned his head back to the wall dropping his forehead. “Didn't look like that today” he didn't know where this was coming from, his mouth kept moving and words kept coming out words he didn't want to say. He felt Aaron still beneath him, he didn't want an answer he didn't want to hear, so instead he pulled out and pounded into him again his thrusts became erratic as he tried to reach his own orgasm. 

“Cum for me Aaron” Daryl whispered in his ear as he bit down hard on his neck and that was it Aaron was shooting reels of hot cum up the wall, the scream on his lips so loud that he was sure the neighborhood had heard.  
And he was tumbling his whole body shook against Aaron as he spilled into him the feeling of his walls constricting around him sucking him dry.  
He slipped out of him well and truly spent pushing himself back into his jeans as he watched Aaron trying to stop himself from sliding down the wall. 

Daryl stepped back, keeping his head down and hiding his eyes under his bangs. All the confidence from minutes ago gone replaced by the shyness that Aaron was used to seeing. He stood slowly not wanted to scare the man in front of him. “Daryl” he reached out but Daryl moved back. “Aaron…. Im…. sorry i …… was just angry” he stumbled over his words. “This was wrong, I shouldn't have done this to you,” he played with his fingers, never once looking at the man in front of him. 

“Daryl i wanted this, i want you” he reached out again this time his fingers finding Daryl's arm. “You asked me and I told you, Daryl please look at me. I want you and only you” Daryl looked up at him. His eyes were glowing with the hope that he responded in the way that he wanted. “Aaron” watched him take a step back leaning against the wall all the hope starting to drain from his face.  
He didn't know what to say to him, he had just made a hard situation even harder to manage. He didn't do this he didn't go around kissing and fucking men like this, that was the old him, the younger him. He knew he was back in that bad place, knew that he was fucking with peoples feelings and it was wrong he knew he had to be honest.  
“Daryl” the name pulled him out of his own head. “Just tell me what it is you want Daryl please i cant keep doing this with you, it hurts like hell” 

“Aaron I want Rick” and there it was laid bare the truth “he doesn't want me and you were there” he watched the color drain from his face as he slid down the wall. “ I'm sorry i didn't mean…... ''get out Daryl” his voice was low clipped and full of the hatred he felt in that very moment. 

“Aaron”

He looked up at the man standing in front of him. “What Daryl what do you think that i was going to say stay fuck me and just go home to him” he stood now. Daryl was no good with this sort of thing. He never had feelings for anyone it took him a long time to realize that he was gay. Merle knew but Daryl would always brush it off when he teased him about it telling him he was wrong even got to a point where he would get off with the girls in their group just to prove a point. 

Then there was Ryan, he was a new boy in his senior year at high school the memory faded as Aaron called his name again. “Daryl are you even listening” confrontation about feelings was not something that Daryl was good at. “Aaron im sorry, i didn't mean for any of this to happen and you kissed me”

He turned throwing his hands up in the air walking towards the kitchen “you are fucking unbelievable” Daryl stood debating if he stood follow Aaron or leave “unbelievable and that means what Aaron” his anger had gone from nothing to a ten in a matter of seconds. Aaron was standing at the counter, his hands gripping the sides. “I left my boyfriend for you” he never turned. “He left because you couldn't keep your fucking hands to yourself that Aaron had nothing to do with me, thats all on you”

“Why did you come here today Daryl, you made me tell you i belonged to you that i wanted you when all this time the only thing you wanted was fucking Rick, hows he gonna feel when i tell him you fucked me, when they all see the fucking marks on my neck left by you” The panic must have been all over his face as Aaron let out a sarcastic laugh. “That's the only thing you care about isn't it, Rick finding out that you have been screwing me, Daryl just leave” he knew he was hurting. “im ….” he turned “if you tell me that you are sorry one more fucking time” 

He didn't, he just turned and walked out of the house. “Time to go, you were right Merle its time” he whispered. 

Rick had been sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee since he got back. As he looked around the room he couldn't help but wonder how much longer the perfect setup was going to last. What happened today was not a one off, it would happen again and he knew they didn't have the materials needed to make the fence hundred percent secure. 

Daryl still had not come home.

“Fresh one” he hadn't heard Michonne come in he watched as she made her way to the coffee pot pouring two cups and bringing them to the table. 

“We will fix everything up and get rid of the bodies” she placed the fresh cup in front of him watching as he took a sip. 

“But you really need a shower there are walking guts everywhere” she laughed lightly but there was no response from Rick. The hand placed on his made him jump slightly “yep i sure do” he answered her last statement like they had been talking about it the whole time. 

“Talk to me Rick” she tightened her grip on his wrist. “Things are so different” he didn't elaborate on the statement but she knew what he was getting at. Knew that it had something to do with Daryl and how far apart they had become. She hated seeing Rick so upset but it was none of her business she needed to be there as a friend to support him. 

“Things will always change Rick but us, our family that will never change it will always be ours no one can take that away from us” he looked at her his eyes closing slightly as he ran his hand his stubble.  
“Aaron took Daryl away” Michonne smiled “No one has took Daryl away from you he is just a little lost he will find his way, it's a big adjustment for him here with new people, houses, running water” she laughed again “give him some time” she took a drink from her mug of now warm coffee.  
“Its like hes a different person, like he's the Daryl i met in Atlanta”  
“Is that a bad thing? '' he looked at her confusion clouded his eyes. “Rick i didn't know Daryl back then” he smiled “he was fierce, scary, full of hate, years of torment that had built up inside him spilling out on everyone around including me” she listened while he talked “we changed him the love that we gave to him, he become part of us, part of me and now its like all that is unraveling and i don't know what to do to help him, i don't know this person, i don't know who he is, i cant talk to him without anger or an argument, its like he hates me” he dropped his head fiddling with the cup in front of him. 

“You know that's not true he would never hate you or any of us” he knew her words were true everything she was saying was true but he was finding it hard to believe. 

“I think im in love with him” he had never said it out loud to anyone before and he was shocked when it left his mouth. Michonne waited “stupid isn't it i know i have tried to shut it out, tried to ignore my feelings for him but…” he didn't finish didn't know how to, his heart was breaking knowing that Daryl was with Aaron and he had lost him. Michonne got up walking round to where Rick was sitting pulling him close. 

“Its not stupid Rick we love who we love it doesn't matter who that is, in this world it doesnt matter, you hear me” he nodded into her chest. “Its to late hes found something in Aaron that he didn't get from me” she pulled away from him looking into his eyes “do you not think he has a right to know how you feel” he sighed “i decided to tell him and came home to find him with his tongue down Aarons throat, and then today he was looking at Aaron and Eric with jealousy written all over his face, so its not really something i can tell him anymore” 

She backed away from him “are you serious right now this isn't about him Rick this is about you and your fears, if you tell him and he doesn't feel the same way you lose out, so instead you are using Aaron as an excuse” she picked up the cups and took them to the sink to wash them out leaving Rick to think about what she had said. “Michonne you're wrong if Daryl has something and he's happy why should i be the one to upset that, he needs this” Placing the cups on the drainer and wiping her hands on the towel she turned looking back at Rick. “unless you ask him you will never know” she left the kitchen leaving Rick with his thoughts. 

Daryl still hasn't come home.

Daryl sat on the sidewalk outside Aarons house, his heart racing as he finished his cigarette, throwing the butt on the roadside. He had gone to Aaron to tell him he was leaving. It shouldn't have gone that far but he was angry and it got the better of him. He needed out and he needed it now this life isn't for him being pulled into all this drama had made him realize that.


End file.
